(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors and particularly shower or bathtub doors, and more particularly refers to doors of the type described which are mounted by means of pivot members which are adjustable and permit the door to be mounted at any of a plurality of positions, depending on the size of the enclosure opening.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Doors for bathtubs and showers are conventionally supported by means of rollers or slides mounted at the upper edge of the doors and guided in a track or slot. In other embodiments doors are provided with pivots one of which is affixed to each of the upper and lower edges and which are pivotally mounted in sockets provided in the enclosure frame. Conventionally the pivot members are not adjustable and are fixedly mounted to the door so that doors of different sizes must be used when enclosure openings of different sizes are encountered. Doors having adjustable pivot members have been disclosed, but are generally mounted only with difficulty.